Drag Racing
by JSaul117
Summary: Hicca leaves her abusive father to live with her mother and jack's father. Soon she will become the Drag racing Queen and racing queen in Burgess tell she moves to Berk to join Archipelago racing owned by the one and only Stoick.
1. Chapter 1

Drag Racing

My name is Haylee "Hicca" Haddock, but people just call me Hicca. When I was 14 my dad kicked me out I had no one Gobber was always drinking with my dad so I couldn't really stay with him. I didn't have a phone or nothing at all but I was working on a 69 Charger R/T. It wasn't finish but it should due for me to leave somewhere.

When I pulled outside a gas station using the few money I saved putting in $20. I saw a phone book in the small town called Burgess. As I was skimming threw the book I seen a name Valka North and Nick North. So I gave it a call by depositing 50 cents and then it picked up.

 _'Hello,'_ the woman on the phone picked up after 15 seconds of ringing.

 _"Hi I'm Haylee or Hicca what people call me and I saw you had the same name as my mother so I called you,_ " what if I was wrong what if she isn't my mother.

 _"Haylee is that you,"_ she sounded surprised, " _Where are you at, why are you calling at 2am?"_

 _"Dad kicked me out and I'm at a local gas station outside burgess,"_ looks like I have found my mother. She was 25 when she gave birth to me, now she 39 married to someone else.

 _"I will pick you up dearie,"_ She sounded concern for my safety she wasn't there for the first 14 years. " _Mom give me an address I will be there since I'm driving my car that still needs work to it."_

She gave me an address and I drove there when I got out of my car, I walked to the front door step and ringed the doorbell three times. "Hi mom," was all I could say before I was thrown into a hug.

"You look tired dearie I will get the guest room ready for you," she was sweet and caring. As I walked around I seen some photos of my mom and a dude with a white beard and his son I believe. Apparently I don't know all put I looked and seen pictures of me I guess dad sent her photos of me to her so she knows I'm alive. I heard her yell for me and she kissed my temple and said goodnight.

(Stoick POV)

I swear that girl never listens just like her mother. Her mother divorced me because I brought home new women because who wouldn't want a man that host racing and drag racing here in Berk.

"Hicca get up your late for school," for the gods she never listens. I walked in her room seeing it was cleared out no drawings drawers open and cleaned out. I looked around seeing nothing left but a note.

 _Dear dad or Stoick,_

 _I'm writing this because I can't live with you anymore. You shout at me, sometimes hit me. I ran away to live with mom or any other family member I know. I took all my background info on me, but I'm not coming back tell you changed dad I do love you but it's just hard to live with an abusive parent that doesn't pay attention to their child. I took my car I was building In Gobber's Forge. I don't know when we will see each other again but I do know it will be a long damn time._

 _P.S. Tell Gobber he was more of a father then you when he wasn't drunk._

That's it she got up and left just like her damn mother. Well I don't need her at all. When I was walking to my front door to my car my phone buzzed.

" _Stoick, Hicca's car gone she left with a note saying bye"_ He was informing me.

"I know Gobber, she left me a note." I don't really care but in years from now I know I will regret every damn thing I did.

(Austin midnight POV)

I couldn't go to sleep at all tonight I know something bothering me. But I don't know why it's probably me always staring at Hicca in Art and P.E. I don't care if she petite but she stunning to me. I think I should talk to her.

When I was going to shut my window for the night I seen Hicca throwing bags into a car that being restored to its former glory. As she thrown her last bag in the car she said 'Bye dad and everyone I'm leaving Berk for good'. It shocked me that she leaving but she just probably going to Gobber's like always but she just drove off and never showed up again weeks later I was heartbroken.

(Back to Hicca)

It was early morning I forgot where I was but I smelled something good. I walked out of the room and walked downstairs seeing my mom putting breakfast on the table.

"Well hello sweetie I want you to meet your step dad and step brother, that's Nick and that's Jack," mom must be into old guys.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Well hello young lady it's nice to meet Valkas beautiful young daughter," as he gave a cheerful hardy laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, so mom when did you too meet" I was curious this is new to me. "Somewhere when you were four. Nick and I wore working at the Zoo he was such a nice man giving free toys he made for the children. He was sweet and charming then two years later we got married and I met his only son Jack "Frost" North." mom told me a short version of her story.

"Why is Jack's hair white" strange but looks nice. "I like the cold winter breeze Haylee, it makes me feel like I'm one with the snow so I died my hair a frost white" he explained.

"I'm 14 and your" he blurted quickly. "16 and I don't want to date you but you are my new sister though so let's make you some friends" he was excited.

"Wait now jack I need to get her in my custody first and get her transferred to Burgess high" Valka told jack.

"Well cya later Haylee" he waved bye. "Just call me Hicca" I shouted out the door. He got in a car with a girl with colorful hair looking at his teeth, a sleepy dude, and some guy from Australia wearing nothing but Aussie pride.

I my like my new family for after all.

 **Next chapter burgess high and little of berk. Then chap 3 she is 20. Sorry I was gone for not updating other stories but my hard drive deleted files in my computer which deleted stories in the works again and I'm done with testing and writing essays for school for a bit. But this story came to me when I was watching some abuse movie and httyd and rotg.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drag racing chap. 2

Age 14-15

As the day goes by my mom went to the court trying to get custody for me. We waited hours until it was approved that I know Haylee Haddock live with Valka North.

With me living with them now mom takes me out shopping for clothes and things for my room. She gets me registered for Burgess High. This day I know things will change for good. Tomorrow will be my first day and Jack will introduce me into some people.

As I walk into Burgess high with Jack and his friends, I was nervous meeting new people and all. When Jack, pointed me in the direction to the main office to pick up my schedule, I was met with a lady I told her my name and she printed it out for me and welcomed me to Burgess High home of the Guardians.

"Well, well, well what do we have her a new beauty to prey on" a teen with black hair, pale skin, and all gothic was staring at me and yes I did fear him right away.

"Um can you please move my class is right there" I was scared I didn't know this guy but he was scary.

"Well now young lady I think you and me should have fun" he was trying to make me do what he says until.

"PITCH, leave my step sister alone" he was walking with his friends and some kids that look in my grade.

"Well Jack, I didn't know she was your sister but she will be mine" Pitch smirked at Jack, after all this is a new Snotlout, to me but older. "But I will leave her alone for now" he laughed darkly walking away.

"Hey Hicca, when you see him hide and find me okay" Jack, was concern because in his eyes this man pitch was on top of the chain.

5 Months later

I got along with people here I befriended Jamie and his friends. Jack and Tiffany or tooth they call her because the first time I seen her she threw her hands in my mouth looking at my shiny white teeth. Nick helped me work on my car since he did build things for kids and loves restoring old things.

1 Month later

The Charger was fully restored into its former glory Black and red humanoid dragon (Hiccups shoulder pad as the Mopar nation symbol.) After that I started driving more around Burgess and people started to recognize me and got me a job at the local garage since the old guy says "small hands, work better, in smaller places."

1 year later

Age 16 10th grade

I'm finally seen teens driving to an old small landing stripe. I joined in on the fun but, at night I practice on my starts of Drag racing. I became better every day. Sooner and later I joined races winning instant cash. I was making a name as the Night Fury.

Two years later

Age 18

I was graduating from Burgess High with my friends Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa, Claude, Monty, and Caleb. Jack sister lives with his biological mom but he sees her on the weekends in his college days. My mom and Nick were proud of me. I had a party at my house Jack and Tooth came, even my friends. I can't ask for anything better but this. Jamie and Pippa both have an interest with each other maybe they will hit it off some point from now. Pitch that guy went to jail after trying to take over Burgess but didn't happen.

I was happy I changed a lot over the years my body became more ample and my looks made me look even more beautiful. I was a hot rode chick black leather and a 69 charger. But enough of that know I'm going to have fun for the next couple weeks before start off to find myself out. A racer maybe but my mom wants college. For these next two years I'm going to travel and race around the states.


	3. Chapter 3

Drag Racing 3

I'm eighteen years old now fresh out of high school starting my new adult life. I left to travel the world wishing my friends and family goodbyes. I went up north to Bewilderbeast County the man named Drago holds some of the largest races matches. I joined in on some races won some easy cash before leaving I was challenged by the Owl Clan a man named Eret.

Me and Eret raced I always won and we started a friendship. I joined a league event that include a team of racers of two. Me and Eret won the races and made shit tons of cash. The owner Drago invited us to a dinner in his palace.

Drago was a mad man, but he did business and he got his ways by throwing other people out of his way if they enter his territory. He was in the Mob and the commission told his to stay put or all other mob bosses will kill him. But to his looks he didn't care. So after that me and Eret separated are ways he went to a place near the lakes (Berk). I left to be myself.

. . .

Austin

During the years of high school I didn't date but my friends pushed me to anyways. I dated a girl named Cami she was something, I lost my virginity to her. Fishlegs and Heather dated and those two might become something more.

We joined Berk Drag Racing and Archipelago Racing Entertainment made by the other fellow mayors near Berk. I won all the time in my Honda Civic EX 2000. Fishlegs used a 2005 Jeep Renegade. The twins but had the same car and same year Mazda RX7 Tuff was Yellow and Black and Ruffs was blue and yellow. Snotlout used a 2000 Ford Ranger red.

Stoick looked at me as I was his son over the past four years. After since his daughter left she found her mother and by the looks of it she never coming back.

It's been a month after that a new man moved into town sit up in an apartment that used to be Hicca's spare room that Gobber gave her free of charge near his shop. Stoick introduced his self to him giving him the basics of berk. The gang and I left to find him.

"Well hello there," we saw the man with long black hair. Ruff was looking at him like it was 'love at first sight'. "Anything you need Gobber gave me a job here I can help."

"That room belong to an old friend of ours," I was telling him, but thinking of it we weren't her friends at all. "I know she gave it to me and if I work for Gobber it will be cheap, she thought me a lot of things I know," Eret knew Hicca.

"Where is she at," I wanted to know more. "Don't know mate she just left me and her spent plenty of time together in the past couple of months," I was angry but I didn't know her well.

"Well why would you spend time with useless she just ugly and a fishbone," Snotlout disrespecting her. "She turn out to be something else. She had the body, the chest, the bottom, the lips, and her sweet gentle voice." Eret explained her I was jealous.

"There's no way that's useless she always weak as ever," sometimes I wished snot would shut up.

Eret and Gobber shooed us away we left wondering where she at now.


	4. Chapter 4

Drag Racing 4

Two years I been wondering around in America. I'm now 20 years old. I danced in Vegas as a show girl. I want to Alaska drawn, study life and just drive anywhere. I met a stray kitten and took him with me as a travel buddy.

Now I carry clothes and food in my car. I want to go back to my old home Berk. It took many days to reach Berk, but I made it I bought a small apartment with one person room, bathroom, and small kitchen/ living room.

Toothless and I now live in our small home. "Hey bud want a can of tuna," the probably 7 month old cat meowed in agreement. He got his food and I will be going to get food.

As I walking down to Ingerman Café, people gave me looks but just walked there way. As I walk in I see Frank's mom.

"What would you like dear," she asked nicely with pin and paper.

"I will take a mocha with a strawberry cheesecake please," Frank's mom made the best sweets and drinks in Berk. "Go sit at a table I will bring it to you."

I picked a seat near the window with Lake Ontario. I open my bag pulled out a book. 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. When Mrs. Ingerman gave me my drink and sweet, I seen a group came in it was my old tormentors from elementary and middle school. Austin, Frank, Rachel, Thomas, Scott, Heather, Cami, and Eret.

I wonder what Eret is doing with them. As I was sipping on my drink I seen Eret coming over here always a charmer he is.

"Hey beautiful you should sit with me and my friends," I laughed cause he didn't know it was me two years can change. "Your right Eret why shouldn't I," Eret face was priceless when I spoke.

"HICCA, is that really you," omg everyone looking over here now he pulled me into an embrace and I accepted. "Yeah Eret, I decided I should come home."

"Hicca" the old group all said in sync. "Yeah hi guys," I never talked to them in years really.

"Woo, Woo. Woo, you want me to believe that's Hicca, she was a twig last time not some babe," sometimes he just stupid.

"Well looks can change Snotface," I defend myself.

"Guys believe me it's really her," Eret was helping me.

"So Hicca, got any plans this weekend," Tuff was hitting on me already.

"So Hicca, why did you leave, why did you?" Austin was needing answers. "I just didn't feel like home here okay."

"Oh Hicca, you should come out to this weekend race it's all of us racing others from different county's. It will be great if you come." Eret he was like a brother or best friend of mine.

"Okay, where at Eret?"

"At Haddock race track." He said my dad's last name.

As I was leaving somebody else came out and followed behind me. I looked behind me and it was Austin. I wonder what he wants now.

"Why are you following me, Austin?"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything back then Haylee." Why now? Why not back then?

"Yeah apology accepted."

"Haylee, I'm glad your back maybe we can hang out maybe diner car ride," he was rubbing his neck what a handsome boy.

"Don't you have a girlfriend like Cami, you should attend to. I myself finds this like a date."

"It's not a date it's just to get to know one of another," I should ask him to bring the others.

"Why not bring the others?"

"Well you know there all busy and all with work and racing." His face was red and he was looking down at his feet.

"Austin, buddy were not busy we can all hang out at the old mildew residence." Eret and the others were outside just great.

"Well see yeah later I guess," I walked back home to my apartment. Rachel looked jealous of me and Eret. Were just friends that's all!

. . .

 **With the Gang**

"So Austin, take her out to eat or just to know one of another," Cami was furious. "Is it because I don't look like her with the ass, the chest, and those lips. I thought we both loved each other we been dating since the second semester of 10th grade."

"I don't love you. I don't even know what love is" Austin was in protest.

"So what am I to you for those past 4 ½ years your play mate so you can get some or is it to fit in when everyone else was dating someone so you can still spend time with your friends," She mad.

"I didn't want to have sex you always came over jumping in my bedroom window taking off my clothes and jumping on me" he was defending his self with some facts. "Your just some crazy girl always stealing people stuff and getting into dangerous stuff," well that's Cami really from Bog, NY the biggest criminal area.

"Do you love her? Because you never blushed and did thinks like that with me around." Austin blushed and Tuff was live streaming on Facebook.

"Yes I did back in 5th grade she took my heart, but I casted her aside just for my own self desires and popularity. When she left that night and never came back I was heartbroken because I was never there when she needed somebody it was all for my STUPID FUCKING SELF-ESTEEM."

"DAMN BOI" the twins both shouted. Austin gave them a death glare. Frank was scared and was holding back with Heather.

Austin walked off and Eret ran after him.

"Hey bro wait up."

"Not in the mood now Eret."

"I can see that but all the emotions you let off on Cami was not cool, but do you really love Hicca."

"I do but what if she doesn't accept me because she thinks I'm in love with her or she probably loves someone else." He was worried of thinking about her with another guy.

"Look Austin, I know her for half a year and we spent every day together."

"Not helping Eret."

"Just listen but she liked one guy and he was from Berk and blonde head handsome stud. She didn't date when she went to Burgess." That's where she went.

"Hicca and I kept in contact when she left. She was a show girl in Vegas for two days made decent cash." Vegas to others guys looking at mad me mad.

"But she didn't find anyone but a cat. She will open up again when her old scars from her are healed." Eret was the best with women.

"So what should I do then," I didn't really know.

"Well just be you not that stubborn and cold you, but that sweet and protective one inside you, okay bro." Got to tell her how I feel.

But how maybe I will go ask Sven the man who keeps information on new comers into town and the old comers.


End file.
